Wanna Know How I Got This Scar?
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: XXX ONESHOT, Hinting Xigbar/Demyx XXX “…Hey, kid,” he had placed his arm around Nine and leaned in, because personal space meant nothing to the Freeshooter, “got a great story for ya. Wanna know how I got this scar?”


_Disclaimer: Don't own KH, or anything of the sort._

**AN: Random one-shot is random. XD Partially inspired by _Black Light Princess_' story "And Then The Demons Vanished." One of the best XigDems I've ever read, to be honest. C: --SHAMELESS PLUGGING!-- So, anyway, enjoy! :D**

---

"**Wanna Know How I Got This Scar?"**

**By Eden**

There are only so many things a man can do to stave off the feeling of _existential ennui_. And, as for that matter, only so many times a man could get away with roughing up his fellow Nobodies before getting stabbed for it.

Xigbar was a simple man—a simple Nobody—of few desires. He enjoyed the small things this non-life had to offer (though those _things_ were few and far-between), and to let things _be_. Though he was a bit… "rough around the edges," or so he had been told, it didn't stop him from evoking his demeanor from time to time.

Not that Nobodies _had_ demeanors.

But, all the same, it came naturally to him to swing his hands as he talked and to laugh when he thought something was funny. Call it the handprint of humanity still left on his nonexistent heart.

And he had his quirks, as all the Nobodies did. Despite their _lacking selves_, they still had gestures that separated themselves from one another. Xemnas had his _pontification_, Xaldin had his—oh, what's the word?—_brooding_, Vexen had his _experimentation_, Lexaeus had his silent, yet _intelligent_ air, and Zexion had his love of books. Hell, Xigbar didn't know too much about their Nobody selves, as they weren't supposed to _interact_ on a daily basis.

But he remembered—_vaguely—_ days when they _did_, and when they were all like _brothers_. Ah, the lost days of fraternity. Such a pity.

And what did Xigbar have?

Why, his _shamelessness_.

Xigbar couldn't afford shame, in his current state, and regularly, he showed this. He _loved_ to talk, almost as much as he liked the sound of a clean headshot. And he would talk about loving the sound of clean headshots… if he could.

Unfortunately, listeners were few in numbers at this point in time, as One, Three, Four, Five, and Six _always_ seemed to be busy.

But it wasn't like Xigbar wasn't busy, too.

He was always welcoming the new members, in the kindest ways possible.

"Wanna know how I lost this eye?" he asked the seventh member upon his entrance. Of course, he had only been stared at rudely. Which was unfortunate, as he had carefully avoided bringing up his scar—Seven had one of his own—and he had been looking forward to a reaction ever since he had been told that they would be getting new members.

"See this scar?" he had said to Eight, who had quirked his minimal eyebrows in disbelief at the forwardness of Xigbar's question. "I'll tell ya how I got it, if you want."

Of course, Eight had _looked_ like he had wanted to inquire further, but he just looked… _uncomfortable_. Xigbar knew the type. He was going to hide his nature for as long as possible, and Xigbar couldn't have a friend like that.

Could Nobodies even _have_ friends…?

…Well, not really, _technically_.

And Eight looked like he would distract himself with something else further along the road.

"…Hey, kid," he had placed his arm around Nine and leaned in, because personal space meant nothing to the Freeshooter, "got a great story for ya. Wanna know how I got this scar?"

A laugh, and then an awkward "sure."

And, for once, Xigbar hadn't known what to say.

Well, _of course_ he didn't have a story about the eye-patch and the scar. Half the crap from his previous life was all a blur, and he had only intended for the first line to the new recruits to be both the joke _and_ punch line.

Obviously, Xigbar had _gold_ on his hands.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Aren't you gonna tell be about your scar?"

"In time, kid, in time," Xigbar replied shortly, waving his hand with a laugh, "but I need your name, first."

The kid paused. It was such a shame that one so young would get stuck in so crappy a situation as to have to be a _Nobody_.

"Demyx," he said after a time, with a smile that just looked so nice on his face.

"Demyx," Xigbar tested the name, then let out a low chuckle. "Demyx, I think this is the start of a _bea-utiful _friendship."

Demyx shrugged as Xigbar latched onto the younger Nobody and started making up a story about how his Somebody was in a war, or whatever. It's not like he actually _remembered_ all the nonsense he made up, and he was certain Demyx would enjoy a different story every time.

Ah, this was truly the life.

Existential ennui _staved_.


End file.
